


Forget Me

by Padxlecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padxlecki/pseuds/Padxlecki
Summary: Castiel is back to being alone, crying his eyes out about Dean after he messed up. Only to receive a text message from Dean, He jumps to conclusions as always.An unknown number- Hey, Call me I miss your voice, Bee.3:24pmRead





	1. Fanfictional Green

Sometimes I stare at the ceiling and just think, think about anything that came to mind. It's endless if you think about it, some times with thoughts being endless, it wasn't always a good thing. The thoughts got worst and worst, which then, of course, came along with tears. I rubbed my face with a blanket. There are the tears, I hate my mood swings, they always showed at the worst times. Rubbing my face then flipped onto my side to look over at the bright red numbers from across the room, it read 3:41 am.  
I huffed as I turned to lay on my side, facing the cold wall. I held my Bee plush close to my chest, I could feel the tears drip down my face to the bee. I miss him, It has been two years, Two fucking years. It's been too long, I miss his touch, His smell, his smile, I miss everything about him. Everything in my room just seemed to remind me of him.

After laying for who knows how long, I sat up on my knees, looking out my window, still holding my Bee to my chest. The window looks out to the front yard, which has the highway in front of the house. I sat up in my windowsill to watch the cars pass by, letting the headlights blind me. I ruffled my own hair watching the headlights than to see the rear of the vehicle. Turning back at the clock, 3:56 am it read. I decided to just go outside, breathe a bit. Slipped on a pair of jeans only to put my phone in my back pocket. Then pulling my sweater over my head and slipping on shoes. Making my way out of the bedroom, down the staircase quietly, to be sure not to wake anyone in the house up. Slowly slipping out the back door, closing it behind.

Letting out a heavy sigh walking down the driveway. Then hearing a sound, I quickly turned to face in the Direction of the sound. Seeing a black muscle car purring on this cold night. I decided to walk towards the car not thinking of who the vehicle could belong to, I shoved my hands into my jeans pockets, standing up tall. Before I got to the car a man steps out the car, almost falling over, I had a feeling he's been drinking. I stood back a bit, keeping my distance. I smirked as he held onto the door frame, He had noticed me. "Cas? Is that you?" He questioned, he squinted looking in my direction. I froze, not knowing what to do. "Cassie?" I cringed at the nickname. I hated that nickname. It was so 'girly'. Trying to recognize him, but I can't. I got closer to him.

I hummed in response, pulling my hood down looking up at him. I kept my hand on the collar of my sweater. "Y-Yea." I stuttered. Why did I stutter? I asked myself, he just smiled. I mean damn, He's a good looking man, I can't really see his face though. I just want to-. My hand formed a fist, which was at my side. I can't. He smiled and walked to me giving me a hug, I was shocked that he went in for a hug. I don't even know who he is, I wonder how he knows me. He reeked of alcohol and strong cologne. He pulled out the hug looking at me, He looked at my face and smiled. I stared into his eyes, they're Fanfiction green, a shade of green I wouldn't forget. He noticed me looking at his eyes and he chuckled.

I quickly looked down at my feet, I can feel my face burning red. He put his hand under my chin having me look up at him, He smiled, I smiled back. He leaned in. I held my breath, letting him kiss me, I could taste him, I love the flavor, but mostly all I could taste was the alcohol. We pulled apart for air, He cleared his throat. He rubbed his pink, plump lips. "Who- who are you?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't freak out. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Bee, It's me, Dean. Don't you Remeber me?" He replied, dropping his hand to his side. I don't know what to say. So I nodded. Last thing I remember before everything went black then a random buzzing was in my ear. The sun shined in my eyes. I grunted as I turned away from the window and slapped my alarm off, climbing back under the covers.

I almost got 2 more minutes of silence. Until Gabriel decided to rush into my room, turning the lights on, coming to wake me up. I grunted throwing one of my pillows at him. "Wake up Asstiel. Get up" Gabriel said annoyingly as he jumping on the bed. I screeched and pushed him off of my bed. "Gabriel. I swear to god. you better get out, or imma beat the shit out of you. You already know I'm not going today" I said turning away from him to face the cold wall, holding my stuffed Bee close. "You can't keep hiding away from Dean-o." Gabriel said, exiting the room. I knew he was right, I just couldn't stand to see him again, after how much of a fool I made of myself. I huffed laying back in a comfortable position in bed. I wanted to go back to sleep, sleep my life away, I wanted to die. I couldn't take the pain anymore.

For one thing, I cut, which I know is bad. But I just feel like I have to. I don't really care for myself like I use to. I'm sure I got bags under my eyes. My hair is a mess like always. I don't look in the mirror as much anymore. Holding my plushie closes to my chest, as I faced the wall, Humming one of His favorite songs, Ramble on By led zeppelin. I still have that Mixtape he gave me, I Remeber the cassette tape name he wrote on it. 'Deans top 13 Zepp Traxx' I just hated that I lost it in my room, somewhere under this mess. I don't really leave the house anymore either, all I wear are sweaters and long sleeve shirts. My favorite sweater is the one I got from Dean. God, I miss him. It has my nickname on the back of it. God, I still love him, I wish he felt the same way.

 

Sitting up in bed, watching the clock. It read 2:25 pm. Waiting for my brothers to get home. I just stared out the window watching for that sexy muscle car to pass by, it always passes by at 2:30 pm every day, or at least on school days. But there wasn't any black muscle car. Seeing the clock, It's 3:20 pm. It's been a hour, of me watching out this window. Looking for the same black car, but it's nowhere in sight. Maybe he stayed late at school? Or he just didn't go today or took a new way home from school today. A Buzzing sound came from my phone, Which was odd. I don't have friends to text me, and my family calls instead of texting. Jumping down from the windowsill then sitting on the edge off the bed, phone in hand. Checking the text. An unknown number.

Unknown number- Hey, Call me I miss your voice, Bee.  
3:24pm

I didn't know what to say back to this message. All I could think of was Dean with the nickname Bee. I replied back.

Me- I'm thinkin' you got the wrong number, Sorry.  
3:30 pm

I tossed the phone back on the bed, waiting for the screen to glow.

Unknown number- this isn't my Cas?  
3:32 pm

I waited before replying, then I just asked who it was.

Cas- who is this?  
3:35 pm

Unknown number- Guess ;)  
3:38 pm  
Read

I couldn't think of who this could be, the only person that called me Bee was Dean... I'm sorta hoping it wasn't him. But I do miss him.

Unknown number- Just gonna leave me on read Bee?  
3:43 pm

Cas- yes. can you just tell me who you are? Please  
3:45 pm

Unknown number- You were always straight forward, I can see you never changed. It's Dean. I miss you, Bee.  
3:46 pm  
Read

Staring at the screen, I froze. Not knowing what to say back. I could hear loud chattering downstairs, I sighed knowing my brothers were home. I stood up and locked my bedroom door. He texted me again. I changed his name.

Dean- Bee?  
3:51 pm

Cas- Is this really Dean? Like this isn't someone messing with me? Because if it is. This is fucked up.  
3:52 pm

Dean-Yes Bee, it's me. Call me? Please?  
3:54 pm

I'm anxious to call him, I want to, believe me. But I feel like someone is messing with me. I miss him a ton, and I hope it was him.

Call Dean? Yes [×] No [ ]

Dialing...  
..  
..  
"Hello?" A rough, deep voice came from the other side of the phone. It was really him. I almost forgot what he sounded like, I have missed his voice.

"Is this D-Dean?" I stuttered. Shit.

"Hey, Bee. I miss you." Dean chuckled. "yes. This is Dean,"

I smiled. "Are you still mad? After w-what happen?" Scared for his answer to come through.

"No Cas. I'm not still upset, I miss having you around." He replied.

I sighing with relief. " Really? can we me-meet up? I want to see you."

Dean let out a huff. "Of course Bee. Today? Or tomorrow?"

I smiled. "Yes. Whenever. It's been too long" I didn't stutter.

"Okay. Today it is, around 6?"

Looking over at the alarm clock, it read 5:24 pm. "Okay, where?" I couldn't stop smiling.

"Where we always met. The park on fourth"

"Okay. I'll see you then."

Call ended with Dean

I laid back in bed holding my phone to my chest, I sighed with relief. I couldn't believe he wasn't upset anymore. Still thinking this a trick. Looking over at the clock, it read 5:28 pm. I better take a shower. I can't knock this smile off my face, Just hearing his voice brought my self-worth up. I racing down the hall to the bathroom. Closing the door behind, looking into the mirror. God my hair is a mess, look at my eyes. The bags under my eyes, what a mess. striping out my clothes and into the shower. Getting out of the shower then, grabbing a towel, drying my hair. It spiked. Wrapping the towel around my waist then, making my way back into my bedroom. Looking at the clock, I have less than 10 minutes. I had to rush. Finding a pair of black skinny jeans with rips in the knees, Putting them on. Looking through all the mess of shirts not finding a shirt I wanted so, I decided to just slip on my favorite sweater, my gray sweater with my Nickname 'Bee' on the back of it. Checking the clock it read 5:48 pm.

Taking my phone off the charger, Then stuffing it into my back pocket. Running out of the front door, racing to the park. I was halfway there and I check my phone as I walked, to catch my breath. It was 5:53pm, putting my phone back in my pocket then picking up my pace to the park. Making it to the park. He isn't here yet. I checked the time, it read 5:58 pm. He should be here any minute now. Walking over to the bench, sitting down. Still keeping an eye on the parking lot, hoping to see that Black 1967 muscle car pulls into the parking lot. I'm getting sick of waiting. It's 6:04 pm. I sighed, He was four minutes late, I think imma bail. Imma wait for six more minutes. If nothin Imma head home. It's gonna start to get dark in while. Getting bored of waiting. I laid back on the slide in the playground. I checked my phone again, it read 6:06 pm. Four more minutes, Then I'm gone. I could hear a recognizable purr. Smiling as I sat up on the slide looking into the parking lot. Exited to see those green eyes again.

The Impala pulled into the parking lot, Then parked. The engine cut short. I slid down the slide then leaning against the bench. It was actually him, It was actual Dean. I couldn't move I just watched, Waiting for the car door to open. Holding my breath, couldn't wait. I haven't seen Dean in over 2 years, I'm excited to see him. Watching as the door opened, He stood up but all I could only see his back. He slammed the Impala door. He still hasn't turned around. He fixes his leather coat, Then turns around to face me. He smiled and began to walk in my direction. There he was, Dean Winchester.


	2. Dream On

Couldn't stop looking up at him. Dean smiled at me. I'm smiling like a dork. Am I smiling too much? God what if he thinks I'm a freak, I'm sure he does. I can't stop smiling though,I haven't smiled this much for a long time. He walked towards me. He pulls me into a hug. "I have missed you, Bee." He says. I'm so glad he's so close I can smell him, and touch him. I'm sure he thinks I'm weird, This hug is too long. We pushed apart. "I have missed you too, Dean," I said in reply. I wanted to look into his Green eyes, That I loved so much, But of course, he's wearing sunglasses. I smirk, Grabbing a hold of the rim of the sunglasses, to pushing them up on his face into his hair, I smiled when I have seen his eyes.

He's smiled, I returned the smile. He held my hips, holding me close. "So are we good?" I asked. He placed his chin on my head, He was a bit taller. "Of course we are, Bee." He replied. "So does this mean you'll come back to school?" I hated school, I didn't want to go back. I had been doing online for two years, but I guess I could. I hummed in response, I felt him kiss the top my of the head I smiled, Blushing a bit, trying to hide it. "So it's getting a bit dark. Do you wanna go to my place? It's just me and you, Sammy isn't home. He's been gone for a couple of months or so." He said. I nodded, I wanted to know why he was all open now. After two years, Also wheres Sam. Dean never really ever let Sam out of his sight.

Dean pulled me closer, kissing my forehead. Wrapping his arm around my lower back. "Let's get going Bee," He said, I smiled. I haven't felt this happy since, For like forever, Well those two years with him were my worst years, the pain was too much for me to handle. But I hope this will help bring myself up once again. I nodded, "I have missed you," I said with a slight smile. He leaned down and kissed my forehead once more. "I have missed you too, Bee." I smiled at his response. We got into his car. He took the sunglasses off his head, Placing them in the glove box. He started up the Muscle car. I have missed her purr. Driving out of the parking lot, and on our way to his place. I could see him looking at me from the corner of my eye. "What?" I said with a slight chuckle. He put his head down and smiled brightly.

"Nothin, I just love how you still wear that sweater, Bee" I smiled at his comment. He placed his hand on my inner thigh pulling me closer to him on the seat. I moved closer to him, He kept his hand on my thigh. Rubbing his thumb against. "I will never stop wearing it. I love this Sweater." I said, looking out the window, "I have missed you, Bee" I smiled, looking back to him. I started to blush, "I have missed you too Dean." I said as we pulled into the driveway. He parked her and turning the engine off, Then looking over me."Bee, You don't talk much, Like you use too. We are really okay, you don't have to be scared to talk" Dean said as he ruffled my hair.

I smiled. "I know Dean, It just I can't believe that you're back. That I could touch you Like you're really here." I said, He chuckled. His smile was so bright, I loved it. "You're here to stay, Bee. I'll promise you that." He said leaning towards me, Kissing my head. As we got out of the impala and walked into the house, the couch is different. And it smells different. Standing in the entrance taking in the whole room in, I can feel him come in behind me, Wrapping his arms around me and him placing his chin on top of my shoulder. He closed the front door, walking from behind me and up the stairs, I followed him of course. He opened his bedroom door, turning the lights on. It looked the same since the last time I was here. He crawled onto his bed laying near the wall. I turned off the lights then I slid my shoes off getting in next to him.

He turned to face me as I slid in, pulling me closer. He held me close, wrapping his arms around my waist, putting my face up against his chest. I missed this, I missed the feeling of him. In the back of my head, I felt like this is a trick, but maybe it isn't, maybe I'm overthinking.  
\--------------------------------------

I can hear him snoring, Softly. I smiled, I forgot that he snores. I turned to check his alarm clock, It was 12:43 am. Taking a deep breath, trying not to wake him. I rubbed my face into his shirt, Balling his shirt in my hand. He let out a sigh, I knew he is awake. "Can't sleep, Bee?" He asked as he landed a kiss on my forehead. I smiled slightly, "No, I feel like this is a dream. I don't want to wake up from it" sighing. "I just don't want to lose you again" I pushed my face into his chest again, making sure he didn't see me tearing up. "Bee. I was stupid, That I left you to suffer for those two years, and I'm sorry. I won't let you go again." He smiled kissing the top my head. "I promise" He started noticing his shirt was a bit wet. He pushed me forward to see my eyes watering. "Oh Bee, Don't cry. I'm here now and I am here to stay." He sighed. "I'm sorry it took me this long to notice how much I needed you"

I smiled as he wiped my tears away, "I just don't know if I would have been able to just keep going without you. Dean," I sighed, looking down at my hand on his. "You're like an Addiction, I am addicted to you, I still am. My body hurts without, my mind is worst." I started tearing up again. He clutched my chin having me look up at him. "Listen, Bee, I love you. " he smiled, Leaning in and kissing my lips, I missed the flavor of his lips. "And I will never stop loving you, and I'm here. And I'm not leaving, Promise." I smiled, Holding his wrist, Blushing a bit. "I-I love you too, Dean." He smiled, I couldn't stop smiling. I haven't smiled this much since the last time I saw him. I still can't believe this is happening. Dean sighed looking behind me to the alarm clock to check the clock, "Bee it's 1:33 am. We need sleep Because I'm bringing your Cute ass to school with me tomorrow." He kisses my forehead before pulling me closer. I watched him get comfortable. "Bee, Please. For me, At least an hour. Just snooze." I smiled, I nodded.

I'm a tad excited for tomorrow, I haven't been to school since we were sophomores. We're seniors now. Letting out a deep sigh, getting more comfortable, closing my eyes slowly falling asleep.  
\---------------------------

Waking up to the sound of his alarm going off. I grunted, I forgot how much I hated getting up for school. I pushed my head into his shirt not wanting to leave his warmth. He chuckled. "C'mon Bee." He sat up, I sat up as well. I stretched my arms out. He chuckled. I tilted my head not understanding, he ruffled my hair, I smiled at his hedgehog hair, it was cute. I'm sure my hair is a mess, I had to pee. I crawled out of bed to the Bathroom. I Hurd Dean get up I'm sure he was just getting ready. After I was done, staring into the mirror at the dark rings under my eyes, sighing. Opening up the door, heading back to his room. "Can I take a shower?" I asked. He hummed in response, Tossing me a pair of boxers.

Heading back to the Bathroom, I needed to be quick so if he needed to, he could take one. I shed my clothes placing them on the counter. Jumping Into the shower, Standing under the water for a while. Just taking in the warmth of the water. As I got done, dying my hair with a towel making it spike. I walked to his bedroom with just the boxers and jeans on. I made sure that the cuts on my arms are not able to be seen. "Can I borrow a long sleeve shirt or a sweater?" He nodded tossing me a black long sleeve shirt, I slipped it over my head, Then sitting on the edge of the bed putting on socks then shoes. His hair was perfect like always, Spiked.

Then, I waited for him downstairs, Checking my phone. It was 6:40 am, School starts at 7:20 am. We had time. So I didn't rush Dean. I was kinda excited to go back to school, but I'm scared at the same time. I don't really know what to expect yet. But I have Dean by my side. So I'm sure I'll be okay. As for that Dean came down the stairs walking into the kitchen, he grabbed an Apple. "You ready Bee?" He asked as I nodded. "Alright let's get going we have 20 minutes. We should have enough for us, to get you into my classes" Looking over at him as we got into the impala. "How? I'm not even enrolled."

"You remember my uncle Bobby?" Humming in response. "Well, he is kind of the principal of the school now. So I'm sure I can get him to put you in my classes. If that's what you want." I nodded he smiled starting the muscle car, making our way to school. As we pulled into the parking lot of the school, my anxiety skyrocketed. I think Dean noticed, He had his hand on my thigh and telling me to just relax, I wish it was that easy. I took in deep breaths as he parked. He turned off the car. He turned to me. "Bee. Imma is with you all day, You're gonna be okay. If anyone says anything or does anything to you I'll be there with you. So I got you, Bee." I let out a deep breath and nodding. He smiled and leaned in and kissed my forehead then ruffled my hair. I smiled. I loved it when he doses that. I knew I was safe with him.

Getting out of the impala, watching as the other students walk into school and sitting around on the lawn. I stood beside Dean, Real close. He could tell I was anxious, He held my hand to pull me closer to him. He put his arm around my lower waist. We walked into the building, there are a lot of other students, a couple of students stared at me and Dean. Dean shook it off, but it kinda bothered me. A red-haired girl came up to me and Dean. "Hey, Dean-o! Ooo who is this whole snack?" She said I blushed a bit. Dean looked down at me and smiled with a slight chuckle. "This is Bee" he smiled looking back at the girl.

"Wait. This is Bee? Like the Bee? Like the person, you have been talking about all month? I thought it was a chick? My bad man." Looking up at Dean, he's smiling brightly. "Does he talking?" "Of course he does, Charlie." He looked away from her at me. "Go ahead, Bee." Smiling shyly, "Hello." I softly said. "Awe. He's cute, Well Dean-o you better protect this one at all cost" she said ruffling my hair. It was already a mess, I didn't care anymore. Also, I don't know what it is, I love it when people mess with my hair. Could that be a Kink? Okay, Cas. We've gone to far chill. "Oh I will, He'll be at arms lengths all day." He said as he placed his hand in mine. I squeezed his hand in mine.

"Well, I better go find Ruby. I'll talk to you later Dean-o. Nice to meet you, Bee. Hope to hear you talk more" she said with a smile as she left. As she left, we walked over to a table in the lunchroom. There were a few kids around the table, I knew one of the kids sitting at the table. It was my brother, Gabriel. When he looked up and seen Dean he didn't see me yet Or didn't say anything yet. "Deannie, Glad to see you got Cassie out of bed and into school. When did y'all start talking again?" Gabriel asked. I rubbed my thumb against the top of Dean's hand. "Yesterday," Dean said looking down at our hands.

I didn't want to look at my brother, I looked behind me and Dean at the whole room of the lunchroom. I can feel Dean's eyes on me. He cleared his throat. "Well, we better get going. I'll see y'all later." Dean says pulling me out the lunchroom. Making our way up the stairs to History, first hour, the bell rings at 7:20 am and it was 7:17 am Right now, so we made our way to the back of the classroom and sat. They're in table groups, as Dean sat down next to me, He held my hand in his lap. The other tables started filling up. Then the teacher walked in, keeping my head low. "Good morning Mr. Ackles," the class said in sync. I was really not wanting to make a scene, don't really want to be noticed by the teachers or other students. So I sat there holding Dean's hand in his lap. 

Mr. Ackles started teaching history, it was boring of course. I took my hand and put it under my chin trying to pay attention. But all I wanted was to sleep. I forgot how boring school was. But I guess at least I got Dean with me. "Castiel?" I looked up as Mr. Ackles, as he called on me. Dean looked at me, I have no idea what the answer was, I didn't even know what the question was. "Don't fall asleep in my class then." The classroom was filled with giggles. Dean looked down at his phone. Reading a text message, I don't want to be in his business, but it's right there. The name was Benny. He shut the phone off before I could read the message. He looked up before looking at me and smiling, returning the smile.


End file.
